


It's Just a Weekend

by Bogganheart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bobby Singer Deals With Idjits, Bobby Singer's House, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bogganheart/pseuds/Bogganheart
Summary: Jody tries to get to know Bobby a bit better by inviting him up to her cabin for the weekend… if she can ever get him out the damn door.
Relationships: Jody Mills/Bobby Singer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	It's Just a Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> Bobby and Jody are an absolute pleasure to write… I hope you enjoy this fluff ficlet because I had a ton of fun writing it!

A sharp knock at the door startled Bobby awake. The clock said 10:25 and the sun was peeking through the curtains. Damn, must’ve fallen asleep in the middle of research again. The pounding continued, insistent.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m comin,” he grumbled as he stashed away a couple of occult items, just in case his visitor wasn’t a hunter. It was always easier if there was nothing to explain. He blinked in the bright sunlight when he yanked the door open, taking a moment to register the woman standing there.

“Sheriff Mills? Uh, what brings you around?” Bobby eyed her uneasily. He couldn’t think of anything he’d done recently to make her come over on official business, but he remembered that time with the okami. Someone else could’ve screwed up in his backyard. But then… why was she smiling at him?

“How’s it going, Bobby?”

“Uh, fine I guess.” He glanced around. Well, no one else was there… that had to be a good sign, right? He should say something. “Um…”

Jody raised an eyebrow and smirked in amusement. “Well are you going to invite me in or do you have a body in the basement again?”

Bobby shook his head and stepped out of the way. “Come on in. I could make some fresh coffee if ya like? Wouldn’t trust the pot that’s been sittin there… think I brewed it yesterday afternoon.” Now, why the hell did he say that?

“That sounds good,” she said as settled into a chair in the kitchen.

______________________________________

Jody surveyed the place while Bobby fussed about with the coffeemaker. A peek through the open doorway confirmed her suspicions. The usual bottle of cheap whiskey sat next to a pile of open books on his desk; in the kitchen, dishes were piled up in the sink. There was a thin layer of dust on every surface and she doubted those curtains had been opened in months.

Come to think of it, Bobby didn’t look much better. His flannel was rumpled like he slept in it, maybe a couple of days in a row, and his face was even more haggard than usual.

That’s it, she decided.

Clearing her throat to get his attention, she remarked, “So I’m going to be heading up to my cabin this weekend. Got to do some repairs. The nasty snowstorms this winter finally rotted out one of the support beams on the front porch.”

“Sounds productive,” Bobby replied neutrally. He cursed under his breath when he saw they were using up the last of the Folgers.

“I could use some company and an extra hand,” she suggested with a small shrug. “The porch shouldn’t take more than a few hours and it’d be nice to get away for a bit. Relax, maybe go fishing… what do you say?” There, that was easy-going enough, right? Low-key.

“I, uh…” Bobby stood there, empty coffee can in hand, mouth flapping wordlessly… just like a fish, actually. “I’ve got, uh, responsibilities I’ve gotta take care of here. And I… “ he trailed off until he seemed to remembered the coffee, quickly shoving a mug into her hands. “Here. Your coffee.”

Jody rested the mug on the table and leaned with one elbow on the back of the chair, eyeing him speculatively. It had been a long time since she’s made a man flustered; it was kinda nice. Sure, he wasn’t her usual type, and she’s arrested him far more times than she’d like, but Bobby was a good man. It might not be time to completely move on yet, but she could take it slow with him. Plus, it was kinda cute when he looked like a deer in headlights.

“Bobby Singer, when was the last time you actually got out of the house. And I’m not talking the scrapyard,” she said pointedly. Leave it to Bobby to call that getting out. He was a worse shut-in some time than old Mrs. Brown up the road… at least SHE had the excuse of being in a wheelchair.

“I went into town for supplies and groceries a week ago,” Bobby countered gruffly. He frowned and grumbled with embarrassment.

It took all Jody had to not laugh at his indignance. She couldn’t help but imagine him as a grizzly that just woke up from hibernation, all grump and no fight. She smiled warmly as her eyes found his. “Bobby, there is such a thing as fresh air and sun. Occasionally, even you need both. Come on… You really should get out for some time; the trip would do you some good. It’s just a weekend and I’ve got a guest room if that’s what you’re worried about.”

Bobby blinked to himself and shrugged self-deprecatingly. “Well, I guess it HAS been a while,” he admitted like it hadn’t even dawned on him before. It probably hadn’t. Jody’s smile grew as he contemplated. “Could be kinda nice,” he said as he looked around the kitchen. “I’ll see what I can do. Those ungrateful bastards owe me some peace and quiet every once in a while.”

Jody was about to ask what ungrateful bastards when the phone rang.

“Dammit, one sec.” He scowled as he rushed to grab one of the five cordless phones off the wall. Jody frowned when she noticed the labels. Fed Marshal, F.B.I., Police, Health Dept… Goddammit, he sure doesn’t make this easy, huh? She shook her head and sighed.

“C.D.C., Castle speaking,” he said as he picked up the call. “…Yes, this is within their jurisdiction. …Well what do you think we send our people out there to do? Give booster shots and bandaids? …I don’t care where you get the manpower for a quarantine, you’ve got to do it and you’ve got less than two hours. …Look, I get it. This is way beyond your pay grade. But that’s why Sanchez and Gibbs are out there. You listen to them and you’ll be saving lives, Officer. …Right. That’s right. …Good luck.”

Bobby at least had the decency of looking a little apologetic when he turned back to face her. “They’re uh, dealing with a nasty case of ghost sickness and it’s spreading like wildfire. Gotta keep it contained long enough to take care of the buruburu causing it.” He nervously adjusted the brim of his cap with an awkward half-smile.

Jody snorted a small laugh. How the hell did her life get so bizarre that she was willing to accept that explanation at face value? “Yaknow, I’m just not gonna ask. But you do realize buruburu sounds like something out of a Dr. Seuss story, right? How about you pack up some stuff for the weekend and I’ll toss together some sandwiches for the road?” Her smile widened at the obvious relief on his face.

Bobby was halfway out the door, when he spun back around, frowning. “I’ve got a call to make first.”

_______________________________________

He moved to the office for a little privacy and apprehensively dialed his old hunting partner’s number. He hated asking him for favors. He always ended up owing more than he got out of it. It almost felt like a demon deal… well, minus the kissing. He shuddered at that memory.

“What do you want?” Rufus barked as he picked up the phone. That’s one way to start a conversation. Always the people person, geez.

“Well, hello to you too. Look, something came up for the weekend. I need you to man the phones for a bit.” It was probably best not to get too specific about what came up. If he wasn’t careful, he wouldn’t hear the end of it.

“You got a hunt? Things have been kinda boring around here… I wouldn’t mind helping you out for a bit. I mean, we all know you could use all the help you can get,” Rufus chuckled drily.

Bobby was not amused. “No, idjit, I don’t need any help. And it ain’t a hunt. I’ve just got something I need to take care of.”

Bobby rolled his eyes as Rufus hummed in consideration for a moment. If he wasn’t out on a hunt, he was just sitting on his ass at home and he knew Bobby knew that. He was just giving him a hard time for the hell of it. “Yaknow, I think I’m busy,” Rufus replied. “Plus, I’m not interested in dealing with those needy punks that call you all the damn time.”

“Seriously, Rufus? Since when do you got somethin better to do?” Bobby growled. He knew Rufus was gonna be a goddamn contrary bastard just for the hell of it.

Well, maybe I do! Plus, you know I don’t work on the sabbath.” Rufus always pulled that card when it was convenient, but he never bothered with the sabbath when it got in the way of anything he actually wanted to do.

“Oh don’t you start with that again. If you can drive around, you can answer a goddamn phone,” Bobby snapped. Rufus didn’t respond. The silence dragged on until Bobby finally had enough. “Fine then, I’m callin in for Tallahassee.”

“You’re what?” Rufus asked incredulously.

“You heard me. Tallahassee. ‘92. You said you owed me and I’m callin’ it in.” Bobby wanted to save that for something bigger, but when was the last time a woman actually showed interest in him and he didn’t screw it up? Hell, Jody KNEW and it didn’t even give her pause. That alone was worth Tallahassee.

Rufus chuckled. “…So what’s her name, Bobby?”

Bobby flushed slightly and scowled. The problem with friends as old as Rufus… there was just no foolin them. You didn’t need to say a damn thing, but they KNEW. It drove him crazy. “Goddammit, Rufus! Are ya gonna do it or not?”

“Fine, but you owe me some Blue Label, got it?” Rufus bargained.

“Whatever, asshole. I’ll have Garth reach out and let everyone know I’m forwarding the calls.” Bobby hung up unceremoniously and sighed in relief. It wasn’t ideal, but Rufus said yes eventually… that’s what mattered.

He popped his head back in the kitchen and cleared his throat to get Jody’s attention. “Looks like we’re clear,” he said with a self-conscious smile. “I’ll go get packin.”

______________________________

Well, he TRIED to pack. Every couple of minutes a ringing phone brought him rushing back to the kitchen, half out of breath. He took the calls out in the office or hall, but Jody was too curious not to overhear clips and snippets.

Like…

“Willis. Yeah, she is. …Uh huh. …No. …Look. If she says she needs to look at the body, then I don’t care where the coroner’s at. You get her in there and you pull that corpse off ice. Ya hear me? ..Right. Good.”

or…

“No I ain’t heard nothing down in that area, but there’s a haunting up in Milwaukee Ron mentioned two days back. Try givin him a call. …Yep. Good luck.”

and…

“You’ve got a rakshasha on your hands. Ya need to get yourself a brass knife. …Uh huh. Yep, that’ll do just fine. Just be careful, they can go invisible. Once they realize you’re there, you’re screwed, so you’ve got one shot at this. …Yep. Alright. You let me know how that goes.”

Her favorite had to be…

“Seriously? How the hell are you still alive, boy? You can’t just BURN the bones, you’ve gotta salt them too! Go fix that before you get yer ass killed. Idjit.”

Every time he sighed and grumbled as he hung the cordless back up to charge, giving her a wistful “what can you do” smile. The fifteen minute packing job she expected took at least two hours. The funny thing was, this constant barrage of calls for advice, cover, and information seemed completely normal to Bobby. At one point, Jody caught sight of him in his office with one phone to his ear, another in his hand, and two lore books balanced across his lap, yelling directions to someone who was clearly in the middle of a fight with god knows what and he didn’t even break a sweat.

So this is what the town drunk does in his house all day. She couldn’t help but smile at herself a little. Not exactly what people expected, that’s for certain, but Jody wasn’t all that surprised. Bobby was a brilliant, competent, no BS kind of guy, who cared more in one day than most folks do in years. Old crank just hid it well. But he supported an entire community, in his own way… it just seemed he didn’t get to call it quits at the end of a shift like she did.

“I swear I’m almost ready!” Bobby called out as he thumped down the stairs to the basement. Jody shot him a quizzical look when he returned with tubs of paint and a brush. Why the hell was he packing red poster paint of all things?

“Oh, uh… gotta take care of some home security before we go,” he explained awkwardly. Like that made a world of sense. She watched him draw back the curtains, painting strange symbols on the window in large, practiced sweeps. She followed as he went from room to room, drawing the same sigils on every window and door. It looked like something out of a horror movie.

“So how exactly is this ‘home security’?” Jody asked with a raised eyebrow.

He pointed at the symbol that looked like a fancy pentagram. “That there’s a devil trap. Stops demons. Those over there,” he directed her attention at some other squiggles, “they ward against angels.” Demons. Angels. This was a bit more than she was ready to wrap her mind around. 

“And you need to put them up why?” Jody asked skeptically.

Bobby took off his cap and ran a hand through his greasy hair, sighing. “Look, Sheriff– uh, Jody. I get it. I know it sounds like a whole bunch of horsecrap and I’m not asking you to believe it. But I’ve got a lot of stuff here that plenty of folks would love to get their hands on and the last time I DIDN’T do this, I came home to some nasty houseguests. I was lucky to get out of that with just a couple broken ribs. So…” he shrugged matter-of-factly, “better safe than sorry.”

Jody chewed the inside of her cheek contemplatively. Maybe he was working with a full deck of cards, maybe he wasn’t. He sounded rational enough, but angels and demons? Then again, if someone said zombies were real two years ago, she would have laughed in their face. Plus, it wasn’t like it was hurting anyone… just seemed like a serious pain in the ass.

“So, wait a sec. You do this EVERY time you leave the house?” she wondered out loud. It wasn’t a surprise that he never went anywhere, then. Between the way the phone kept ringing off the hook and all this prep, it was a miracle he managed to keep himself fed.

He chuckled wryly, “You see why I’m not exactly going out for picnics and promenades.”

Jody gently teased with an amused sparkle in her eyes. “But you’re coming up with me, huh?” If that didn’t mean something, she didn’t know what did.

“Yep, looks like.” They smiled warmly at each other until Bobby skittishly shuffled off the finish warding the house.

_____________________________________

It was already getting pretty late in the afternoon, but things were finally situated. Bobby pressed his lips together and tried not to look as anxious as he felt packing up the last of his things. Sure he’d been involved with a couple of hunters and such over the years but it had been… a while. And if Sheriff Mi— Jody. And if Jody was actually interested, well, it could really be something more. This was so past his comfort zone, he didn’t even know what to call it anymore, but it was good. This was good.

Just as Bobby grabbed his fishing pole and turned to smile at her, there was a frantic pounding at the door. Exasperated, he called out, “Oh, what the hell is it now?” as he stomped towards the entryway. He yanked it open to see Sam carrying his wounded brother, one arm slung across his broad shoulders. There were ugly slashes across Dean’s side and a worried frown on Sam’s face. Bobby paled at the sight of them.

“Bobby, we need your help,” Sam pleaded.

A quick glance at Jody’s sympathetic eyes showed that she understood. These boys were his family. They needed him. She squeezed his arm with a warm smile and a small nod as she let herself out.

Bobby sighed as he waved the boys in and watched her go.

“Balls.”


End file.
